


Epoch

by Sanderuhh



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Doubt, Eventual Happy Ending, Fear, Heartbreak, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences, Realization, Regret, Time Jump, au seth rollins, roman goes missing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderuhh/pseuds/Sanderuhh
Summary: Roman proposes and Seth says no. Tragedy then strikes.





	Epoch

**Author's Note:**

> Epoch (noun)
> 
> \-- a period of time in history or a person's life, typically one marked by notable events or particular characteristics.

“Roman! Baby, please. Let’s talk about this.”

Tears ran freely down Seth Rollins’ face as he trailed behind his boyfriend of three years. The romantic night Roman had put together for them did not go as planned. They entered Seth’s two story home, located in Miami, Florida. As soon as they entered the warm house, Roman Reigns made a beeline to the kitchen. 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Roman’s deep voice echoed through the kitchen. Roman’s voice was usually soft and gentle but it turned deep when he got angry. It rarely happened but when it did, Seth couldn’t help but flinch. “I proposed and you said no. End of story.” Roman grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and slammed the door shut. 

“It’s not that simple.” Seth sniffled and walked over to stand in front of the Samoan. “You know I love you.”

“But not enough to marry me.” Roman’s own grey eyes were now glossy with tears as well.

“That’s not it.” Seth shook his head. He duked his head, unable to look at the painful eyes looking back at him. “I’m just scared. What if something goes wrong and we end up hating each other? Like my parents?” Seth’s parents divorced when he was a young teenager. He always had a hard time coping with going back and forth between his parents. They would fight every other day and the love they once felt for each other turned into hate. Still to this day, he has to split time between his mother and father. His birthday was awful every year because he had to celebrate with them separately. He hates that his family is not together. It’s not something he wants he and Roman to ever go through.

“We are not your parents, Seth!” Roman shook his head. “I understand you had a hard time with your parents’ divorce and you still are right now; but how could you think we would ever hate each other? We’ve been through so much together. We’ve broken up, dated other people, and still found our way back to each other. You must not have much faith in our love to think we would end up like your parents.” Roman’s voice was now laced with heartbreak and disappointed. He pressed his forehead against Seth’s and whispered, “What will it take for you to stop being so afraid, Seth?”

The tears kept on streaming down Seth’s face. He was hurting his boyfriend and that was the last thing that he wanted. He believed in their love. He did but he grew up watching how marriage eventually ended; at least, how it ended for his parents. “I’m sorry…” Seth sobbed.

Roman kissed Seth’s cheek before pulling away. He didn’t know what to say anymore; and neither did Seth. They weren’t sure where their relationship stood now after this. The silence was growing uncomfortable so Roman just left the kitchen and made his way to their bedroom upstairs.

Seth stood there in the kitchen distraught. He could feel his relationship with Roman falling apart. It was his fault and he had no idea how to fix it.


End file.
